


Our Arranged Perversion

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Spanish Translation, Spreader Bars, Top John, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si había una cosa que John deseaba que Sherlock recordara, es que a John le gusta leer su periodico cada Domingo en la mañana.</p><p>Oh bueno, no hay nada de malo en remediarlo, enseñándole al detective consultor una pequeña lección. Ordenes del doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Arranged Perversion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Arranged Perversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807766) by [ohdrey89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdrey89/pseuds/ohdrey89). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor "ohdrey89" del fanfiction "Our Arranged Perversion"

John Watson descansaba sentado con su periódico en la única silla dentro de la habitación que pertenecía a su loco, genio compañero de piso, que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y ahora amante. Una habitación que ahora compartían. John únicamente estaba agradecido de que su amante fuera hedonista, ya que eso era más confortable y le permitía recostarse tranquilamente en la silla durante horas si era necesario.

O por lo menos, durante todo el tiempo que él escogiera ignorar las suplicas ahogadas, gemidos y quejidos que venían de la cama y hacían eco sobre el zumbido suave que podía escuchar desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba a punto de terminar su “Sunday Times” por primera vez en su jodida vida sin ser interrumpido por su novio genio declarando que cualquiera que fueran las columnas con contuviera eran aburridas, sin sentido o escritas por idiotas. Todo el mundo podía ser un idiota para el único detective consultor del mundo, pero, como muy poco le gustaba admitir al novio de John, había temas de la actualidad que en ocasiones prevalecían en sus casos. Si él no lo leía, John estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar su propio cerebro por ese noble objetivo. Otro largo, frustrado grito ahogado perturbaba la lectura de John.

“Te lo advertí, Sherlock. Cuanto más ruido hagas y más fuerte forcejees, peor va a ser esto para ti. Mucho más tiempo esto va a durar.” John le sonrió a su alto amante recostado sobre la cama. “Si continuas, simplemente me iré, tomaré el libro que estoy leyendo y terminaré eso también.” 

Había mejores maneras de desaburrir al genio sin que siquiera hubiera necesidad de que John participara. Y no, no incluía meter ojos en el microondas, o mantener cabezas en el refrigerador. Si era o no el momento, John había tenido suficiente con sus dos vueltas por el 221b, y ya era el momento de una pequeña venganza. Esto era más divertido para él, ya que era una tortura para su novio. Actualmente, Sherlock estaba ocupado con estar atado a la cama por las muñecas con una cuerda, sus piernas sujetas por una barra separadora en los tobillos, su boca se extendía alrededor de una mordaza con pelota para amortiguar sus gritos, y teniendo un plug vibrador colocado justamente contra su próstata en el nivel más bajo. Era justo lo suficiente para darle placer, pero no lo suficiente para enviarlo hasta el borde. John sonrió ante la peor distracción de todas, la cual era el anillo para pene que había añadido que en realidad era la cereza en la parte superior de una exquisita tarde que le permitía tener suficiente paz y semi-tranquilidad para leer su periódico.

John finalmente terminó la última página, volteando a ver a Sherlock con una orgullosa sonrisa. Estaba completamente a gusto a diferencia de Sherlock que yacía contra la sobrecama, su piel de mármol reluciente de sudor contra la escasa luz del sol que se filtraba en las cortinas de la habitación. Sus rizos andantes se aferraban a su frente y sus pómulos afilados se humedecían de sudor. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban dilatados y brillantes de lágrimas. John sentía el giro de excitación dentro de su estómago mientras esto le rogaba ir a la cama y aliviar la agonía.

“Bueno Sherlock ¿Hemos aprendido nuestra lección?” cuestionó John lamiéndose los labios con aire de superioridad mientras movía sus cejas, absolutamente insensible ante la situación de Sherlock. Caminó lentamente su camino a través de la habitación. Lo único que Sherlock podía mover eran sus caderas, John había sido amable permitiéndole a Sherlock eso, pero eso únicamente servía para frustrarlo. La presión en sus pies, y el color rojo profundo de su pene, le decía a John más de lo que necesitaba saber de la desesperación de Sherlock.

“Mmmph…” Los gemidos ahogados eran la única manera en la que Sherlock podía responder. John se sentó tranquilamente junto a las siempre jadeantes caderas del hombre.

“No me interrumpas cuando estoy leyendo mi periódico,” John lo reiteró en un regaño, cambiando el plug vibrador hasta un nivel más doloroso. Sherlock echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el aumento de las fuertes vibraciones llevando placer por su columna a través de su pecho hasta sus extremidades y directamente a su pene que no podía correrse, no podía aliviar la presión. Su pene se mantenía firme, brillante, un absoluto desastre con pre-semen. John admiró el rubor que coloreaba el pecho del detective, su camino llegando hasta su cuello y hacia esos pómulos generalmente arrogantes. Su profundizaba mientras más vibraba el plug dentro de Sherlock. 

“!!!!Mmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrggggg!!!!” Sherlock dejó escapar un largo gemido detrás de su mordaza, saliva goteaba alrededor de su boca y dientes, mientras John simplemente cruzaba sus piernas y ponía su barbilla en su mano. Sonrió ante el espectáculo que estaba haciendo Sherlock de sí mismo.

“Continua y solo voy poner una cámara web, quitar el anillo de tu pene y dejarte aquí hasta que tengas más orgasmos secos que la mayoría de los hombre han podido tener en su vida.” John miró a su sumiso amante complemente no divertido. Aunque mentalmente hizo una nota guardando la idea para más tarde. Ante la severa expresión, Sherlock se calmó inmediatamente, creyendo por completo a su novio doctor capaz de hacer eso. Mirando la posición en la que ahora estaba, el detective consultor no necesitaba deducirlo. Sherlock observó a su blogger amante con ojos asustados, magnificas lágrimas derramándose por la comisura de sus ojos para mezclarse con el sudor y la saliva ya cayendo empapando la almohada debajo de su cabeza. “Ahora, ¿Te vas a comportar?” preguntó John.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. “Mm…” Sherlock estuvo de acuerdo con un pequeño gemido.

John miró el pene de Sherlock con una mirada despectiva. “Eso se ve doloroso.”

“Mhm…” Su pene hizo una contracción. Sherlock no hizo nada más que ser prisionero debajo de la mirada de John.

“Déjame ayudarte,” John se burló teniendo el manchado, duro, pene en sus manos, añadiendo la fricción que sabía Sherlock desesperadamente ansiaba. “Disfrútalo, porque esta será la única vez que podrás correrte hoy.” John advirtió mientras las caderas de Sherlock se flexionaban rítmicamente presionándose en la mano de John que apretaba su pene con divina presión pero sin moverse. Sherlock gimió, tratando de encontrar el alivio que había estado anhelando desesperadamente. Pero no lo hacía, John lo sabía, no sin el estímulo, o mejor dicho permiso. Aparentemente el cuerpo de Sherlock era más receptivo a serle denegado el permiso de venirse de lo que había previamente había pensado desde que había entrado a este arreglo suyo deliciosamente perverso. “Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Muéstrame el buen chico que eres, lo bien que puedes escuchar. Córrete para mí, pet.” John arrulló.

Pet. Era su nombre secreto para cuando hacían esto. Siempre le causaba a Sherlock humillación cuando John la utilizaba, pero eso añadía el coctel perfecto para conducir a Sherlock hasta la punta más alta del placer que estaba tan desesperadamente buscando.

Las caderas de Sherlock mantuvieron su ritmo hasta que su pene latió y se agitó el mano de John. John puso el plug en el nivel máximo y lo empujó hacia abajo contra la próstata de Sherlock mientras bombeaba del pene de su pene quitando el anillo alrededor de él con un simple movimiento de su pulgar. Observó, con ávido interés mientras Sherlock dejaba escapar un grito fuerte y largo. Su orgasmo golpeándolo. Sus ojos rodaron hasta la parte superior de su cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto lo largo de su garganta. La espalda del hombre se arqueó en la más deliciosa de las maneras, tensa como un arco de cuerda, mientras se corría, arrojando largas, excitadas partes de semen. Sherlock se perdió en el placer, mientras este temblaba por todo su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se tensaba ante el placer en tanto John acariciaba su pene durante su orgasmo. John lo observó en adoración y asombro mientras el placer vencía al miembro de Sherlock, derramándose todo sobre su torso cuello y cara, haciendo todo un general y absoluto desastre de sí mismo y no se detenía por sus músculos sacudiéndose por el esfuerzo.

“¡Eso es! Buen chico.” John elogió mientras Sherlock daba un último estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo y se relajaba en la cama, pequeños gemidos de placer salían de la mordaza en su boca. John se inclinó para quitar la mordaza alrededor de su boca. Sherlock movía la boca estirándola después de haber sido tensada por la pelota roja, tomó un sorbo de la taza con agua que le ofrecía John.

“Gracias, señor. “ Sherlock contestó cortésmente con su voz rasposa, mirando a John con tan hermosa atención, como si contuviera toda la luz del mundo. Sherlock siempre era bastante dócil después de una sesión como esta.

“Mira lo que bien que puedes comportarte.” John le dijo amablemente a su amante, peinando los rizos empapados de sudor del rostro de Sherlock.

“¿Podría desatarme ahora? Por favor.” Preguntó Sherlock con una agradecida, confundida, suave tipo de expresión que todavía contenía estragos de su orgasmo.

“No lo creo,” John sonrió mientras se bajaba la cremallera para sacar su largo, palpitante pene. “No he terminado contigo todavía.” John se burló mientras bombeaba de su pene. Ya estaba tan en el límite que no duraría tanto. “Mantén tu boca abierta, voy a hacer un verdadero desastre de ti. Pintarte con mi semen, tal y como mereces, tú sucio, sucio chico.” John se burló bombeando de su pene, sintiendo su orgasmo construirse, mientras sus testículos se apretaban.

“¡Sí por favor, señor – John – lo quiero! ¡Por favor!” Sherlock rogó, retorciéndose mientras anhelaba tener a John pintando con su semen haciendo juego con el semen que ya cubría parte su cuerpo. Eso era todo lo que John necesitaba en tanto se corría con un largo gruñido, asegurándose de cubrir a Sherlock de su cara hasta su ahora flácido pene. Sherlock gimió con cada gota que caía en su piel, lamiendo el semen en su rostro.

John gimió, observando a Sherlock degustando de su semen. Se inclinó para compartir un sucio y mojado beso. Luego volvió a inclinarse sobre la cama sobre sus rodillas para desatar a su amante. “Vamos, hay que bañarte y entonces nos abrazaremos en el sofá antes de ordenar algo.” John ayudó a Sherlock a ponerse de pie pero este tropezó por sus piernas débiles.

“Déjame ayudarte.” Sherlock sonrió sosteniéndose sobre su amante mientras caminaban hasta el baño.

“Descarado.” John bromeó. Rieron mientras disfrutaron del resto de su domingo.

Sherlock aprendió su lección, y dejó de interrumpir durante su periódico del domingo… por un tiempo. El castigo valía la pena.


End file.
